


Trevor? Kiss me!

by Bithya



Category: LCS, League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bithya/pseuds/Bithya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happend before and after Martin "Deficio" Lynge said those unexpected words to Trevor "Quickshot" Henry during the live broadcast of the EU LCS finals in Madrid? Is there more between the two handsome casters than the innocent viewer can see? Oneshot, Deficio/Qickshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trevor? Kiss me!

 

He hated Sjokz.

Of course, he did not really, but at times like this he could not help but feel ice cold hatred form in his stomach. Why had the only woman of the broadcast team be so attractive, endearing and funny? He knew that every man in the room, even those who were not single, could not help but stare at her in that gorgeous black dress she had chosen for the finals. Like always, just before the broadcast started, she stood there smiling, all happy and lovely, chatting with Deficio. He was happy, too, and would never take his eyes off her. Only the smug grin playing around the corner of his lips suggested that he was very aware of the scowl Quickshot sent in their direction.

Why was he like this? Deficio had been the first one to suggest that maybe they were more than colleagues, more than friends. He had looked so vulnerable that evening in their usual bar, his words were so quiet he almost had not caught them. Even now his heart started to race whenever he thought back and remembered the intense stare from Deficio. But nothing ever came of it. The second he had found the courage to answer, Deficio had started laughing, saying it all had been a joke and he never would really fall in love with him, because he, the handsome Dane, of course, liked women, not men.

Before that cursed evening in that cursed bar he had never actually thought about why he enjoyed Deficio's company as much as he did. It was only when his heart skipped a beat and then raced with double its normal speed that he at last came to be honest with himself. He had fallen for his colleague, the handsome, mild mannered, hardworking, and witty Deficio.

Quickshot took one last breath before he left the room to follow Deficio up to their casting desk. The moment he stepped out in front of this huge crowd any angry thought was forgotten. All he could feel was excitement. Even after all these years Quickshot still could not comprehend how he had come so far, how he could stand in front of so many people, casting a video game. Every time he felt all the honour and luck once again.

With a big smile he locked eyes with Deficio, who seemed just as hyped as he was. Whatever had caused the Dane to say those cursed words back then, it was of no consequence anymore. He would overcome his ridiculous infatuation sooner or later and 'til then he would just enjoy sitting here next to Deficio, while hundreds of thousands of people cheered and yelled and cried.

oOoOoOo

"Trevor? Kiss me!"

Quickshot could not help but look stunned at Deficio for a second while his words sunk in. Then, losing all control over himself, he started to laugh hysterically. He did it on purpose. It was obvious now that Deficio knew the effect his words had had on him that evening so many weeks ago. He toyed with him. Those complacent grins, those knowing looks whenever he caught Quickshot scowling at him. He had known, all this time. He could not stop himself from laughing, the game went on, he had to concentrate, but all he could do was laugh. Deficio had made a fool out of him, on purpose, for his own wicked pleasure.

Whose idiotic idea had that bloody kiss cam been, anyway? Deficio would have never said anything like that if it had not been for that cursed kissing couple. This was League of Legends, not baseball.

"Alright, back to the game."

So casual. As if it did not affect Deficio in the slightest. Well, it probably really did not. There was this smug grin on his face again, while he waited for him to continue casting. Grasping for anything he could say, Quickshot finally managed to stammer: "It is not that kissing you makes me laugh that hard. It's just … I really did not expect THAT, Deficio!"

He refused to look at Deficio for the next minutes, while he tried his best to concentrate on the game before them. He was a professional caster, no time to get distracted by a mischievous colleague making fun of his feelings. It hurt, knowing how much Deficio enjoyed poking fun at him. How could he even like a guy that was so cruel? All he could wish for now was that Fnatic would win this fourth game so he could get out of here, away from him as soon as possible. But of course, Fnatic did not do him that favour. Unicorns were magical beings in deed. What was up with that silly smite/teleport toplane anyway? It's not as if it had worked for Fnatic before! Why try again when so much was on the line?

Finally, finally the game was over. He forced a smile back on his face the moment the camera was on them again. He had to look at Deficio now. The normally polite, but noncommittal grin was all too knowing now. Quickshot resisted the urge to just talk to the camera, because he knew it would be weird. He was aware that many, many viewers would sit in there, waiting, interpreting any move they made now, hoping to see them prove that they were, in fact, a couple. As if. How did he normally do it? Did he look at Deficio this much? How often could he turn and look at the camera? Was it weird that he could not take his eyes off of him? Why did Deficio not break eye contact? This definitely became weird now. He had to look away. What were they talking about, anyway? Why could they not switch to the analyst desk already?

Quickshot let out a sigh of relief when finally the little red light above the camera disappeared. It was over. For now. For a few minutes he could flee the company of this cruel, cruel man.

"Hey, Trevor!"

Quickshot slowly closed his eyes and slowly opened them again. Of course, Deficio would not let him go so easily.

"Yes, Martin?" Quickshot answered as coolly as he possibly could.

"You did not really answer my request just now."

Really? Quickshot could do nothing but stare at his colleague. There he stood, arms crossed, leaning against the desk, looking at him with an expectant expression, while the shit-eating grin was in place once again.

"Fuck you!" he muttered under his breath and without another glance at this despicable man he ran from him, ran all the way back to their dressing room. He could not believe that Deficio would rub it in like that. If ever the word salty was appropriate, it was right now. He wished he had never shown any signs of affection for that bloody Dane. He could go kill himself for all he cared.

"You declined?"

Furious, Quickshot turned to Sjokz, who had just entered the dressing room as well, phone in one hand, a bottle of water in the other.

"What are you talking about?"

The sceptical look she cast at him was infuriating, but at last she complied to give an answer: "Martin just tweeted that you said no. Poor guy."

"He … WHAT?!"

Of course, Deficio just had to go and tell all the world about it. Of course, for him it was all a game, just a game, a little fun during the breaks. Obviously, everyone was in on it, especially Sjokz.

"He can go fuck himself!" Quickshot yelled at the surprised Sjokz. She did not answer, but by her frown he could tell that she was not amused. Well, he was not, either. Deficio had taken this too far. After the last game he would tell him to stop. He was a feeling human being, for God's sake! A little bit of respect for him could not be too much to ask for, could it?

oOoOoOo

It was moments like this that Quickshot was thankful for all the experience he had in casting by now. If he had been any less a professional he would not have been able to go through the pick and ban phase as if nothing ever happened with all that hate and regret churning his stomach.

"This is gonna be SK versus Unicorns again as a game five. SK with the early game, they want to snowball, Unicorns with the late game scaling, they want to hold off, they want to trade towers for dragons to get the gold needed."

He did not really listen to what Deficio had to say about the team compositions. He knew beforehand what he would say, anyway, so there was no point. Instead, he focused on getting his emotions under control so that he could cast this game without any disruption.

"And then they pull off a shockwave here and there, maybe get a pentakill as well, because why not if we are going to game five anyway."

There was a small pause in Deficio's rant and at last Quickshot turned his gaze at him again, only to see that grin, that cruel, complacent, so very handsome grin again.

"And you owe me a kiss."

Just like that, any self-control Quickshot had built over the last couple of minutes went out of the window. If it had not been for the cameras and the crowd, he would have slapped Deficion, slapped him so hard he would not have remembered even his own name.

"We'll have to hold off of that one, as we see the trophy one last time."

He thanked his experience once again. Without it, he would never have been able to go over this stab so smoothly as if it did not faze him in the slightest. Deficio would pay for this. Enough was enough. He would cast this game with all the good humour he had left, and then he would make Deficio pay.

Fully engrossed in his thoughts about revenge, Quickshot missed the calculating glances Deficio shot at him now and again.

oOoOoOo

They were alone, at last. Alone in the dressing room, after everyone else left. Outside the last remains of the crowd could still be heard, while the crew already started to wrap everything up. Quickshot waited 'til he heard the low click of the door closing behind Sjokz, then, without hesitation, he turned to Deficio. Before he knew what he was doing or where he wanted to go from here on, he grabbed him by his tie and forcefully pushed him against the wall.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Deficio protested, but as soon as he saw the murderous look in Quickshots eyes he fell silent.

"You think it's funny, don't you?" Quickshot hissed. "Well, let me tell you, it is not for me."

"You got it all wrong, mate!" Deficio tried in a weak attempt to appease him, but it only served to fuel the fire burning in Quickshot.

"I think not. I know exactly what you are doing and I despise you for that."

"Do you, now?" Deficio shot back, cocking his head. Enraged Quickshot pressed him even harder against the wall behind them.

"Do not play with me, Martin!"

"As I said, you got it all wrong!" Deficio instisted. Before Quickshot had any time to react, Deficio grabbed his tie, pulled him even closer – and kissed him.

Deficio was kissing him.

All the hate he had felt just moments ago evaporated, what was left was only confusion and burning desire for the handsome Dane. He returned the kiss with everything he had, fearing it might end and he might never get the chance to do it again.

Panting, Quickshot let go of Deficio at last. Unsure of what to do now, he glanced up to him.

"You see now?" Deficio smiled. He actually smiled. Not the smug grin, but a loving, knowing, endearing smile.

"What was all that before, then?" Quickshot demanded to know.

"Nothing fuels passion more than a little bit of teasing, don't you think?"

"So you actually have made fun of me! You tricked me on purpose!"

Deficio only chuckled at that. With soft, warm hands he brushed Quickshot so he could finally take a step back from the wall.

"Shall we see how effective this passion fuelling has been, Trevor?" Deficio asked huskily, watching him with hungry eyes. At the sound of those hoarse words, Quickshots stomach churned once again, but this time not from hatred. With an unsure nod he followed Deficio outside, out of the stadium, away from the broadcast team, over the street to where their hotel was.

oOoOoOo

When Quickshot woke up the next morning, he still could not believe what had happened over night. Lazily he snatched his phone to check on Twitter whether he had missed anything from the party. Slowly, his eyes still tired, he scrolled down and down. Till he saw the picture.

He had actually posted that picture of the two of them sharing a chorizo.

"Well, I think that means we're official now", Quickshot muttered while looking at his still sleeping boyfriend. Martin "Deficio" Lynge definitely was one handsome Dane. His Dane.


End file.
